


Rage

by Voidspeaker (Cloudspun)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Not necessarilly canon, Pre-Explosion, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudspun/pseuds/Voidspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to mess with the young Mushroomancer, but entirely another to mess with her Endermage companion, as one technomage finds out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

Fire bit at her, burning in her veins and surging through her soul. Purple eyes burned in her mind, then faded to blue and gold; the shadows danced before her, As her scream arched her back and tore from her throat, leaving raw rage in its wake.

" **LALNAAAA**!!!"

Her words dissolved into mindless anger, before her wit and her will forged it into a single blue-heated blade of pure fury. The white speck in front of her stood up, and she saw the glint of his mining laser in the sun. The cybernetic skin on her arm sparked from heat, and she peeled it away; it would do no good for her in this battle, and it would be safe in her bag of holding.

 

He groaned, the sunlight beating down on his olive skin like daggers, the dark blood oozing from his wounds at Duncan towered -there was a funny thought, normally he was taller than the Scientist- over him.

Then, her scream reached his ears. He almost panicked, until he heard the burning hatred and rage in the word. His blood turned to ice, his indigo eyes widening.

"Shouldn't 've done that, Duncan." He muttered, pulling out his Void ring. Willing his own energy into it -effectively binding it to himself-, he blinked about a hundred yards away, pulling himself out of the blast radius.

 

She saw him teleport out of the way, effectively giving her the go-ahead. Summoning up her inner fire, she flew at Lalna with a mindless roar tearing from her lips. She felt her hair turn to flames; short and hot flames, but flames nonetheless. The Scientist flinched, but wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. He and everything in a fifty-meter radius burst into flame, and she proceeded to beat the fool out of him for plotting against her family, her home.

 

As he crawled away, she helped HER Mage limp home, promising him fried chicken and a nice fire -lit by her fire ring, of course- to help him heal.


End file.
